Episode 5219 (28 January 2016 - Part 1)
Synopsis As Tamwar walks Lady Di, he clocks Ryan coming out of the tube station – who makes a run for it when he spots police. In the Vic, Nancy’s keen to get the police on to Ryan straight away, but Mick claims that they’re still discussing options. Whitney worries to Lee that she’s going to get kicked out of the Vic, Lee reassures her that that won’t happen; Nancy will calm down. Tamwar arrives and fills the Carters in on seeing Ryan. Lee announces that if Whitney goes, so does he – Linda panics. Mick asks Whitney for a word and tells her to leave a message for Ryan, claiming that if he doesn’t return the money, she’s going to get thrown out of the Vic. Mick is adamant that Ryan will call her back; he loves her. As Linda fills Babe in on how well Johnny is getting on in Italy, Lee runs in – Ryan’s on the phone. Whitney fills Mick and Lee in – Ryan wants to meet in the park and Mick states that he’s joining. Ryan meets Whitney at the park who tells him that Mick has said that if he gives the money back, he’ll forget about the stolen cash. Mick approaches and introduces himself – he assures Ryan that it’s not a trap. Mick admits that he was never going to chuck Whitney out; it was a ploy to get them all together. Mick tells Ryan that he knows his story and he’d have done the same thing if someone was to have hurt his sister. As Ryan breaks down, Whitney comforts him. Ryan begs Mick not to grass him up and Mick questions whether he likes being on the run, reminding him that he doesn’t want to hurt Lily and Whitney; and disappearing again will hurt them both. Ryan’s given food for thought when Mick suggests that what he did was understandable under the circumstances. Ryan agrees to turn himself in; Whitney tells him that she’s proud of him. As Nancy laments that she’ll never be trusted with the Vic again, Linda runs in – Mick’s called- he’s got the money back. As Mick drops Ryan at the police station, Ryan and Whitney share an emotional goodbye. Mick gets out of the car and envelopes Whitney in a sympathetic hug. As Mick drives Whitney home, she asks him to pull over as she breaks down. Whitney questions whether it’s possible to be in love with two people and Mick’s confused – until she leans over and kisses him... Kathy comes downstairs to find Bobby up early, sobbing that he feels being sent to boarding school is his punishment. Kathy says a teary goodbye to Bobby as she leaves for work. As Ian and Jane drop Bobby at ‘St Bartholomew’s Independent school’, Ian gives Bobby an uplifting pep-talk, reminding Bobby that a school like this is a shortcut to the top. Once Bobby’s taken to his dorm, the headmistress questions whether there’s any particular behavioural concerns about him that they’d like to share – Ian hastily claims that there isn’t; Jane looks uncomfortable. As Ian signs the direct debit form, Jane is shocked when the headmistress mentions that Ian’s offered to make a donation. An emotional Jane says goodbye to Bobby – Ian reminds Bobby that no matter how close he gets to his new friends, he mustn’t mention what happened to Lucy. Jane sobs as she and Ian drive away. As Jane and Ian arrive home, Jane’s floored when Ian admits that it’s twenty five grand he’s offered the school, to persuade them to give Bobby a place mid-term. Jane fills Kathy in on Ian’s decision and Ian stands firm – he’s sorted the money, he’s put the restaurant on the market. Shabnam’s off to Hatfield with Martin to try and find a bed for Stacey in a mother and baby unit. Martin explains that Sonia is unexpectedly working so can’t look after Arthur, so asks Kush to have him for the morning. Kush is reluctant, but this falls on deaf ears and Martin hands him over. After Kush gives Arthur his bottle, he’s concerned when Arthur’s immediately sick. Kush changes Arthur’s onesie, and it’s not long before Arthur’s inconsolably crying. An anxious Kush rings Sonia, concerned that he’s been sick and has got a rash. Sonia arrives and checks Arthur, assuring Kush that it’s not meningitis. When Kush states that Arthur’s rash started after he changed his outfit, Sonia questions what it was washed in. Shabnam and Martin arrive back to a content Kush and Arthur and Shabnam’s visibly worried when it’s obvious Kush isn’t keen to leave. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes